


Keep Running

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Miko is a Clueless Lesbian(TM), Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: During a run, Miki and Miko find themselves taking a break together on a riverbank





	Keep Running

Despite the bright sunlight that shone down, a cold wind chilled the sweat that beaded on the back of Miko’s neck as she ran. A few strides ahead of her, she watched Miki’s hair bounce back and forth, each strand catching the rays of light and bouncing them back like jewels. She watched the flex and ease of her calve muscles beneath the spandex capris, watched the thin stripe of skin that appeared and disappeared under the hem of her windbreaker. 

The path they ran was an unfamiliar one, occasionally leading to guesswork on which way to go. Their coach had arranged a joint practice with another school nearby and the two had elected to run back rather than taking the bus with everyone else. Or rather, Miko had elected to and Miki had asked to join her, Akira agreeing to take care of their bags. 

As they rounded a corner, Miko watched Miki’s pace slow slightly, the distance between them lessening as she trained her eyes in the sparkling water of the river they had found themselves now parallel to. Her eyes seemed to linger on it rather than the sidewalk flying by beneath her feet, her expression shifting to an odd look of quiet thoughtfulness that made Miko wonder what she was thinking about. In her distraction, she didn’t notice another jogger approaching them from the other direction joined by a small dog running at her heels, at least not until they came to pass her and the dog went the wrong way around Miki, its leash tripping her and sending her plummeting towards the pavement. 

“Miki!” Leaping into an extra long stride, Miko managed to lunge forward and wrap an arm around the other girl’s waist as she fell forward, stopping her just inches from hitting the ground. 

There was a beat of silence between all three before Miki, still supported by Miko holding her up, let out a small laugh of relief and righted herself.

“Are you okay?” Miko asked, ignoring the woman who was frantically stuttering out apologies for her dog.

“I’m fine,” she assured both of them. “Don’t worry about it, ma’am. I’m sure he didn’t mean to do it, did you sweetie?” Miki leaned down, ruffling the ears of the dog who in turn licked her hand excitedly. An odd prick of jealousy made itself known in Miko’s chest only to be crushed back down before she could pay it any mind. 

With a wave, the woman resumed her run and Miki watched after her, not making a move to continue running herself. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Miki gave a nervous laugh, scratching her cheek. “Actually…” she looked down at her feet and Miko noticed that she was slightly favouring one of them, the one the leash had snagged only partially on the ground. “I think that may have twisted my ankle a bit.”

“I’ll call coach and- shoot,” Miko broke off. “I left my phone in my bag. You don’t have yours, do you?”

With a look of concern, Miki shook her head. “I’ll be fine. I can still walk on it, probably.” Saying this, Miki turned back in the direction they had been going, but there was no hiding the fact that she was limping slightly. 

“No, let’s stop for a bit,” Miko said firmly. “We can head back later; it might just be a strain, but you shouldn’t stress it in case it’s worse than you think. And besides, someone might pass by whose phone we can borrow.”

“...Okay,” Miki agreed, turning to face the river again and seeming to consider it before walking to the slope that lead down to the water. 

“Hold up,” Miko stopped her, grabbing an arm to hold her back. “What are you doing?”

Miki just looked up at her, blinking as if it was obvious before saying, “I thought I’d put my foot in the water, since we don’t have ice.”

“...Alright. But let me help you down the hill at least. Switching sides, Miko bent down so she could sling Miki’s arm around her shoulder. As they walked she carefully watched their feet, both to make sure they didn’t trip on anything else and because she didn’t want Miki to see the slight blush she could feel colouring her cheeks. Once they reached the riverbank, she helped her to the ground, sitting a careful distance away as she watched Miki remove her shoe with a slight grimace. “Is it that bad?” 

“I’ve had worse,” she said, peeling off her sock as well and lowering the foot into the shallow water rushing past. “Thank you, by the way. You’re right, I was about to push myself too much.”

“Don’t mention it.”

A quietness passed between them, the only sounds that of the water and distant cars. The wind from earlier had died down to a gentle breeze, and Miko watched out of the corner of her eye as Miki brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen out of her headband. Catching herself, she looked away in a way she hoped seemed casual.

“I really admire you, y’know.”

Surprised, Miko looked back over to see Miki still gazing out at the water.

“Huh?”

“How dedicated you are. How much effort you put in. I admire it.” Finally, she turned to her with a smile, leaning to rest her head on her bent knee. “I think it’s beautiful.”

Miko stared at her, watching the breeze play with that piece of hair that had escaped one more from her headband, watching the crinkle of Miki’s eyes as she smiled. “Beautiful,” she had said.

She looked away. “I’m nothing compared to you,” she said, feeling that bitterness she tried so hard to hide creep into her voice.

A hand grasped her own that had been resting on the grass between them. Miko tensed, still not turning to look at the other girl. The sun had begun to dip over the horizon and she hoped the pink hue of the light hid the pink on her own cheeks.

“You’re so much more than you give yourself credit for,” Miki said, her voice soft. “I have talent, sure, but I worry so much about when that’s going to run out. I’m not used to pushing myself the way you do. I don’t know if I’d be able to.”

Miko opened her mouth, pausing before saying “I’d help you keep going.” The thought of running without Miki there with her, without that goal of catching up to her, of being as amazing as her… It didn’t feel right. Miki was her rival. Miki was everything she wanted.

What she wanted to become, she told herself. Miki was what she wanted to become, nothing more.

She pulled that hand that was still under Miki’s away, wrapping her arms around her folded legs.

Another silence passed between them until there came the sound of the water splashing slightly and Miko looked over to see Miki standing, experimentally testing her weight on it. “...I think it’s better,” she concluded. “It still hurts a bit, but I can walk on it. I’ll just make sure to ice it lat...er… Miko?” 

As she had been paying attention to her ankle, Miko had stood, crossing her arms and giving her a hard look. She huffed loudly, looking to the side before speaking. “Let me carry you.”

“Huh?”

“On my back. At least until we’re closer to the school. You said you don’t want that talent to run out, right? So you have to make sure to take care of yourself.” 

“...Okay,” Miki agreed, and Miko thought she saw pink dusting her cheeks. Just the sunset again, she supposed. 

Turning and kneeling down, Miko allowed Miki to climb onto her back, wiggling until they were both as comfortable as the position allowed before standing. She was so light, Miko remarked internally. Miki had always been a bit shorter than her, but she had never given it much thought before. Like this though, with Miki’s thin frame pressed against her own, arms dangling around her neck, the girl felt horribly fragile. 

“I’ll make sure you keep going,” Miko said quietly, unsure of if it was loud enough for Miki to hear. If she did, she made no sign of it. 

It seemed so silly in that moment, the hatred she often felt towards this small, fragile girl. The envy. The rivalry. The longing. 

Was that what it was? Longing? No, she quashed the thought. It was rivalry, nothing more.

She would defeat this girl, only her. Miki was  _ her _ rival and hers alone, and she would protect her until that rivalry finally bore the fruit she yearned so desperately for.

Even if it was against the entire world, she wouldn’t let anyone stop Miki from being there, running ahead of her. As beautiful as she ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY A MIKIMIKO FIC! I love them I love them I love them, but the original story I'm working on right now also has lesbians and demons so I've been throwing most of my ideas into that rather than fics OTL
> 
> I know this is really short, but I hope you enjoyed! I'm on Twitter and Tumblr as bizarrequazar


End file.
